Pooh's Adventures of Galaxy Quest/Transcript
The transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Galaxy Quest. Prologue/Tigger's Birthday/Tickets to the Galaxy Quest Convention *- (At Piglet's house) *'Ash Ketchum:' (offscreen) Happy Birthday Tigger! *'TBA:' (offscreen) Happy Birthday *'Winnie the Pooh: '(offscreen) Yes and many more (Inside of Piglet's house Tigger is bouncing with excitement) *'Tigger:' Happy Birthday to me *'Rabbit:' (bringing the birthday cake to the table) Now make a wish Tigger and blow out the candle *'Tigger:' Thanks Rabbit *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Tigger opens the present and gasps at what he sees) *'Tigger:' I don't believe it *'TBA:' What? *'Tigger: '''I've got to be dreaming *'TBA: What What? *'''Tigger: It's to good to be true *'TBA:' What is it Tigger what did you get? (Tigger reaches in the box and brings out tickets for all to see) *'Tigger:' Tickets to the Galaxy Quest Convention *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Commander Decides to Activate the Omega 13 Jason Arrives Late to the Convention The Galaxy Quest Crew Gives Out Autographs/Pooh and Friends meet the Cast Teens Make Fun of Jason Jason Feels Down and Lashes Out on Brandon Gwen Talks to Alexander About Her Concerns Over Jason Mathesar and his Crew Arrive to Pick Up Jason Mathesar Takes Jason to the Ship Jason Prepares to Confront General Sarris and Pooh's Enemies Commander Nesmith Fires on Sarris and Pooh's Enemies Jason Realizes the Truth about the Aliens Jason Tries to Convince his Co-Workers to Join Him The Rest of the Crew Decides to Join Jason The Rest of the Crew Meets Mathesar and his Men The Crew Get to See the Real NSEA Protector The NSEA Crew Takes Their Positions for Takeoff Pooh and Friends and the NSEA Crew Learns About the Old Commander of the Crew Pooh and Friends and the NSEA Crew Tries to Leave the Ship Commander Nesmith Fails to Negotiate with Sarris and Pooh's Enemies Pooh and Friends and the NSEA Crew Review the Damages to the NSEA Protector Pooh and Friends and the NSEA Crew Prepare to Retrieve A New Beryllium Sphere Pooh and Friends and the NSEA Crew Explores the Alien Planet - - - *'Alexander:' (interrupting) This is ludicrous. Why are you listening to this fellow? Must I remind you that he is wearing a costume, not a uniform?... He's no more equipped to lead us than Serena here. *'Serena/Sailor Moon:' Hey *'Alexander:' (motions to Serena) No offense. - - - Pooh and Friends and the NSEA Crew Obtains A Beryllium Sphere Fred Uses the Digital Conveyor to Try to Save Commander Nesmith Jason Reunites with His Crew and Pooh and friends on the Protector - - - - - - (SpongeBob sees something behind Patrick and screams in terror) *'Patrick Star: '''Screaming will get you nowh... (Bowser's hand reaches out, grabs the top of Patrick's head and rips it off) - - - Sarris and Pooh's Enemies Forces Jason to Reveal the Truth About Themselves to Mathesar Jason and Alexander Trick Sarris' Thugs to Save the Crew and Pooh and Friends Pooh and Friends and the Crew Split Up to Take Control of the Protector Jason Calls Brandon on How to Shut Down the Neutron Reactor Quellek Joins Alexander to Free the Dying Shipmates Jason and Gwen Arrive at the Underbelly of the Omega 13 Bad Writing Almost Kills Jason and Gwen Alexander Saves the Thermians Jason and Gwen Stop the Core Detonation Sequence The NSEA Crew Take Up Battle Stations The NSEA Crew and Pooh and Friends Head Home Brandon Helps Pooh and Friends and the Crew's Landing *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Pooh and Friends and the Crew Gives Their Ending Performance *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The New Adventures of Galaxy Quest/Ending (One year later back at the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh and friends are running through the woods) *'Eddy: Come on guys the new show is about to start. *'''Double D: Hurry guys *'Tigger:' Alright! *'Ed:' Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! *- *- *- *- *- *'''Announcer: '''And now, back again after 18 years, the New Adventures of Galaxy Quest. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Category:Transcripts